


Needful Things

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: The Walking Dead [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: femslash100, F/F, Season/Series 02, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But that’s the thing, Amy.  We’re never really safe.  Are we?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needful Things

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Amy/Beth - left behind.

“Don’t you ever get tired of it?”  Beth sits up, straddling Amy’s waist on the bed.  She’s eye-level with the cross hanging above the headboard and eyes it disdainfully, wishing for once in her life it would disappear.

“Of what?”  Amy half-smiles, hands on Beth’s hips.  She’s still skittish sometimes, like she’s wondering how she survived the attack on their camp months ago.  Beth heard from Andrea how a walker nearly got a bite of Amy’s pretty white neck.

“Of being left behind,” Beth says, grinding down on Amy, teasing her.  She was always the good girl in school, the innocent, but after finally realizing what the walkers were capable of, she’s filled with wild, unrestrained energy.  “The men and older girls go out and help us all, and we’re stuck here.  I want to _help_.”  She knew she helped sometimes, at least a little, but household chores were becoming moot.  They needed rough hands and brave minds, not clean floorboards.

“I don’t know,” Amy says, tracing the shape of her mermaid necklace, her face flushed under Beth’s ministrations.  “I’d rather be safe than be out there.”

Beth presses her hands against Amy’s shoulders and kisses her, hard and wet, just to _feel_ something.  “But that’s the thing, Amy.  We’re never really safe.  Are we?”

Amy sighs into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Beth.  “I feel safe with you.”


End file.
